Moonlight King
by Ulrich362
Summary: Another pairing fic, hope you enjoy. This time we have Zarc and Serena.


Moonlight King

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the giant born from earth, and revive as a new race! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Performapal Gatlinghoul! Yuya cried as Zarc's influence continued to overwhelm him. "When this monster is summoned you take 200 points of damage for every card on the field, and there are twelve cards."

Leo Akaba's eyes widened as the new Fusion Monster blasted him causing him to cry out in pain before the shots struck the capsules Yuzu Hīragi, Serena, Rin, and Ruri Kurosaki were inside of shattering them and knocking the four girls out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…ena." A male voice called. "Wake up… come on, Yuzu?" 

Slowly but surely the four girls started regaining consciousness as Serena noticed it was Sora who had been calling them.

"Sora? What's going on?" Yuzu asked weakly before her eyes widened. "Wait, where's Yuya?"

"During the match with the Professor, Yuya lost control. Seeing the four of you pass out drove him past the point of no return and when Yuri showed up… well just look over there." Sora mentioned as the four girls realized Duel Academy was in ruins and they were staring at people running in horror from a massive dragon.

"What is that thing?" Rin asked in horror before her eyes widened. "Wait… don't tell me that's…"

"Zarc, it has to be!" Ruri realized. "Yuto…"

Serena frowned at that. "This… all of this is because of the Fusion Dimension. So, it's our responsibility to fix it."

With that she took a slow breath before running towards the dragon.

"What the, Serena wait!" Yuzu cried as the rest of them ran after her before they saw Serena staring at the dragon.

"You, you're Zarc aren't you?" Serena questioned looking at the dragon.

Suddenly the dragon faded before revealing a draconic looking Yuya with glowing yellow eyes and black wings who stared at her before frowning.

"You're one of Ray's aspects, aren't you?" Zarc questioned. "I had planned on crushing Ray once I returned but it seems I'll have to settle for doing it piece by piece."

Serena frowned at that. "You want to kill me Zarc, well I'm not going down without a fight."

As she said that Serena activated her Duel Disc.

"You're challenging me to a duel, very well I'll defeat you and then end your life." Zarc smirked activating his own Duel Disc.

"Let's Duel!" Serena and Zarc called together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc could hardly believe his eyes, this mere aspect of Ray had managed to destroy his Pendulum Scale and not only that, but her Lunalight Leo Dancer was powerful enough to oppose each and every one of his monsters except Supreme King Z-ARC. Still, he had nearly 10000 life points thanks to Supreme King Gate Infinity and none of her monsters could match Supreme King Z-ARC so defeating her was just a matter of waiting.

Serena on the other hand was struggling to just keep herself in the duel. Fortunately, she'd drawn Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Zarc's Supreme King Gate Zero which in turn destroyed Supreme King Gate Infinity but even with that advantage he still had way more life points than the mere 700 she'd managed to hold onto during their match.

"I'll at least concede you've put up a somewhat impressive fight. I shouldn't have expected anything less from the one aspect of Ray trained as a Duel Soldier." Zarc noted. "Still all good things must come to an end and I'll finish you off on my next turn."

Serena frowned before pausing and taking another look at her hand. "We'll see Zarc, I set two cards and that's it."

Zarc drew his card only to smirk. "I summon a third Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm in attack mode, now I'll attack your Lunalight Leo Dan…"

"I play Pinpoint Guard, since you're attacking me Zarc this brings Lunalight Blue Cat back in defense mode and you can't destroy it this turn. Plus, thanks to her effect Lunalight Leo Dancer's attack points double to 7000." Serena interrupted.

Zarc frowned at that. "Have you already forgotten, as long as there are Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz monsters in the graveyard or banished I can't be destroyed, and your Blue Cat's special ability only lasts one turn. I can handle a mere 3000 points of damage."

"No, you can't." Serena told him before frowning. "I activate the Final Fusion trap card! Thanks to this when Fusion Monsters battle, we both take damage equal to their combined attack points!"

"What?" Zarc questioned in shock as Leo Dancer leapt at Supreme King Z-ARC creating a massive explosion that depleted both Serena and Zarc to zero life points as they lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You put up a good fight Ray, but I win this one." Zarc smirked. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon wipe out the last of her life points!"_

_At that command Zarc's dragon fired a blast at Ray causing her to cry out before her points dropped to zero._

"_Not again." Ray sighed before smiling. "You're really an incredible duelist Zarc. I've never once come close to beating you."_

_Zarc chuckled. "You're a strong duelist yourself Ray, and you do push me farther than a lot of other people. I just have that one tiny advantage over you."_

_Ray couldn't help but smile more at that. "Yeah, your bond with your dragons is amazing. I'm honestly a little jealous of that."_

"_You don't have to be jealous; you can hear the spirits too Ray." Zarc pointed out. "Maybe you just need to find monsters that you're as close to as I am to my dragons, they're out there somewhere."_

"_Yeah, you're probably right Zarc." Ray smiled before stretching only to look at her Duel Disc and frown. "Oh… I need to go, but I'll see you later?"_

"_Of course." Zarc smiled back only to pause. "You and your dad are still coming to my match tomorrow, right?"_

"_Of course, we'll always be there for you Zarc." Ray smiled._

_Zarc nodded as Ray walked off leaving Zarc on his own. "She's an amazing person. I'm glad we ended up meeting."_

_He closed his eyes at that before lying down in the grass._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes only to notice he was laying in a bed somewhere and his entire body felt like it was burning. 'Where am… wait now I remember, Ray's aspect used that trap card to force our duel to end in a DRAW. I should have expected she'd be that desperate.'

"So, you're finally awake?" questioned a male voice. "I take it your match with Serena was eye-opening?"

Zarc looked over to see Reiji standing in the doorway watching him. "What do you mean by that, Ray's Fusion aspect simply resorted to a desperate move in order to survive."

"I suppose you could look at it that way, though the fact remains you didn't defeat her." Reiji noted calmly. "Your life points dropped to zero."

"That's just because Ray always resorts to those methods. She can't beat me in a duel, so she uses…" Zarc started only to frown before his eyes widened. "Wait, where are they? Where are my dragons?"

Reiji stared at Zarc before placing a folded cloth on the table next to his bed. "You and Serena have been out cold for three days; your deck was kept safe though you're still in no condition to duel."

Zarc ignored Reiji and just picked up the cloth before unfolding it revealing his four dragons as he closed his eyes.

Reiji watched Zarc before turning and walking out of the room only to notice Leo Akaba, Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri.

"Has the demon woken up yet?" Leo Akaba questioned. "Final Fusion was pure luck, and you may have wasted our one opportunity to eliminate him for good."

"That's exactly why he ended up like he did in the first place." Rin pointed out. "Think about it, all of this started when people cheered for violence, and now you're desperate to kill him."

Leo Akaba paused at that before frowning. "You three didn't see what he did before Serena challenged him."

"The monster known as Zarc was a creation of everyone's desire for violence and dangerous duels." Reiji noted calmly. "His skill led him to become a champion, but it was the desires of others that fueled his transition into the demon we saw three days ago."

"Killing him won't change anything… the only way to get rid of this demon for good is to defeat him in a duel."

Hearing that they turned to see a still injured Serena slowly walking over to them.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Yuzu asked in shock. "You're still injured."

"I'll be fine, but you guys know I'm right about this." Serena told them. "The only way to stop Zarc is to beat him."

"Are you completely insane, you were lucky to draw Final Fusion. Without Ray and the Natural Energy Cards there's no way you can…" Leo Akaba started.

"Did anyone in the Original Dimension manage to get a draw with Zarc?" Ruri interjected causing Leo Akaba to pause and frown while Serena slowly walked over to Zarc's room before opening the door.

"You, what do you want?" Zarc questioned noticing her.

Serena paused noticing Zarc didn't look like a draconic Yuya and instead like a young man with gold eyes and silver hair with green highlights before sighing. "You aren't happy with how our match went either are you Zarc?"

That caught him off guard. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Serena told him. "Neither one of us is willing to accept a tie in that match, I had to resort to Final Fusion to survive while your victory was stolen from you. I doubt either one of us is willing to end things like that."

Zarc was silent for a few moments before closing his eyes. "You have a point, neither one of us is willing to accept that."

Serena's eyes widened slightly before nodding. "Then once we both get out of here; we can have a rematch."

Zarc just nodded before lying back down as Serena walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days had passed since then and Serena was at the You Show Duel School along with Yusho Sakaki, her counterparts, Sora, and Gongenzaka while waiting for her rematch with Zarc.

"Serena, what are you going to do if you somehow manage to beat Zarc?" Yuzu inquired uncertainly.

Serena could only laugh and shake her head. "I doubt I can beat him Yuzu. I got lucky the last time. I have one strategy that might work but I wouldn't be surprised if he could counter it."

"They why are you going through with it?" Sora questioned. "You don't have to duel Zarc Serena."

She glared at him hearing that. "I'm not going to run away Sora, neither of us are willing to accept that it ended in a tie."

"Yeah, but what if…" Sora started only for Gongenzaka to put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"We just need to have faith in Serena. She's a strong duelist and our friend Sora." Gongenzaka mentioned calmly.

Sora still looked uncertain but relented.

"I wouldn't worry, Reiji is taking precautions to avoid any incidents from the match." Yusho reassured him before turning to Serena. "Are you ready for the match?"

"I'm as ready as I can be." Serena nodded. "I just hope things work out this time."

"Something tells me they will." Yusho smiled as the group went to the stadium for Serena and Zarc's rematch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Supreme King Dragon Starve Venom wipe out the last of her life points." Zarc declared as the corrupted dragon attacked Serena directly sending her flying back as a cruel smirk appeared on his face only for it to vanish when Serena got back up and stared at Zarc.

"I guess that's it then, you beat me fair and square." Serena sighed.

Zarc blinked seeing that before his eyes widened and he put a hand over his head as though distracted. "I… I guess you weren't entirely pathetic."

"Excuse me?" Serena asked in shock.

"I haven't had a decent duel in some time, you're not at my level… but with a little practice. Then maybe…" Zarc started before frowning only for Serena's eyes to widen in realization before she smiled.

"Maybe I'll end up a stronger duelist than you? Well if you're willing to take that risk and work with me, I just might surprise you." Serena smirked.

Seeing that Zarc couldn't help but chuckle. "I have my doubts. Either way, I'll see you back here tomorrow."

With that he walked off as Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri ran up to Serena.

"Are you alright Serena?" Yuzu asked nervously. "What just happened?"

"I'm fine Yuzu." Serena reassured her before smiling. "And to answer your question, I think Zarc just offered to try and improve my dueling."

"So… is that a good thing or…" Rin started uncertainly.

"He has something to do other than try and destroy everyone, so I think it's a good thing." Ruri answered.

"Well it's a lot better than the alternative." Yuzu admitted before pausing. "Though what would he do to improve your dueling Serena?"

"I have an idea, but the only way to find out is to go and check for myself." Serena admitted before frowning. "Then again, something's bothering him."

"Yeah, he was acting kind of weird during the match." Rin agreed. "Do you think something's bothering him?"

"I don't know." Yuzu admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Zarc questioned before putting a hand over his head again. 'She's even weaker than before, not one person can provide me a challenge and they just want violent destructive duels. For me to be the strongest and…'

He froze as memories of his four aspects entered his mind, the Pendulum having fun and working hard to make people enjoy the duels without violence, the Xyz enjoying time with Ray's counterpart and her brother along with the same desire that people could be happy through dueling, the Synchro despite the oppression and poor situation working hard to become stronger and change things while also respecting the champion for bringing the two sides together with his power and strength, and the Fusion that despite everything and a clear desire to prove himself the strongest duelist and willingness to turn those who he defeated into cards yet also a genuine excitement and anticipation as those same opponents grew in strength alongside him before ultimately defeating him at long last.

"Zarc?" asked a voice from behind him as he turned only to see Yusho Sakaki, his Pendulum aspect's father and one of the few duelists to push his Fusion aspect to his limits. "Do you have a minute?"

"What do you want with me?" Zarc questioned coldly.

Yusho frowned hearing that before smiling. "I wanted to congratulate you on your match. I could see you and your dragons were extremely close even now."

"Even now?" Zarc repeated angrily. "What's that supposed to mean, the five of us have always been together."

"I only meant now that you're no longer one being. Even separated as you were due to your original duel with Serena your bond is still as clear as ever." Yusho smiled. "It was truly a remarkable thing to see."

Zarc stared at Yusho for a moment before nodding. "Is that all?"

"You're planning on helping Serena communicate with her Duel Spirits just like you can, am I right?" Yusho asked only for Zarc to frown. "I had a feeling. Though if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to teach her how to do that?"

Zarc closed his eyes at that. "She might be able to do it; I'm just seeing if she really can."

With those words he walked off as Yusho watched him leave before turning to head back to LDS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reiji was sitting in his office before Yusho walked in. "It's what we thought isn't it?"

"It would seem so; he's planning on teaching her to communicate with Duel Spirits." Yusho noted. "Which means your theory may have been correct."

"If that's true at this point all we can do is wait and see how things play out. Though if it does become necessary, we'll have to resort to that option." Reiji said calmly.

"Are you sure Reiji?" Yusho inquired curiously before closing his eyes. "Alright, I'll trust your judgment on this."

Reiji simply nodded as Yusho walked to stand next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Serena walked to the stadium so she could meet up with Zarc only for her eyes to widen when she noticed him smiling gently as his four dragons surrounded him before he paused and turned to her only to notice her expression. "What?"

Serena stared at the five of them briefly before frowning. "You're lucky. Not only are you one of the strongest duelists in the world, but you can share that with your dragons… even more than Yuya and the others could."

Zarc closed his eyes. "The two aren't different things. It's because of my ability to communicate with my monsters that I'm a strong duelist. It's something I… well it should in theory work for you as well."

That caught Serena off guard as she stared at Zarc before her eyes widened in shock. "Wait, then the reason you wanted me to come here… you think I can learn to communicate with the spirits of my monsters?"

"It's possible, you're one of the few people who could manage it and you're a halfway decent duelist already… no doubt due to Leo Akaba's teachings." Zarc stated coldly. "Still, the only way to know for sure is for you to try it for yourself. Start by summoning those Fusion Monsters you used against me."

"Alright, I'll summon out my Lunalight Cat Dancer, Lunalight Panther Dancer, and Lunalight Leo Dancer." Serena called as her three Fusion Monsters appeared.

Zarc nodded seeing the monsters before closing his eyes as transparent versions of his four dragons appeared around him all watching Serena cautiously.

She looked at her monsters before taking a slow breath and closing her eyes while listening to see if she could hear anything

The two of them stood in silence for what felt like an eternity to Serena before she suddenly heard a faint voice and her eyes shot open.

"Is something wrong?" Zarc questioned. "Was this all a waste of my time?"

'No, it isn't his voice but then…' Serena started before closing her eyes again and trying to hear the voice before quietly, almost impossible to hear she picked out a female voice saying her name as she frowned. 'That… Cat Dancer?'

Zarc smiled at that only for Serena to frown opening her eyes again. "Is something bothering you?"

"It… I don't know what just happened." Serena admitted. "I think I heard something but… it didn't sound like a normal voice. It felt…"

"It felt like words in your heart you could understand?" Zarc guessed before smiling. "That's exactly how it should have felt."

Serena's eyes widened in shock hearing that before she noticed Zarc's smile and looked away with a faint blush. "Then I guess that proves I can hear Duel Spirits?"

"Not exactly, it means you have the potential and with…" Zarc started before being interrupted by a faint rumbling sound.

"Huh, what was that?" Serena inquired. "Are you alright?"

Zarc looked away. "I'm fine, let's focus on the Duel Spirits right…"

Another rumbling interrupted him as Serena frowned before her eyes widened. "Wait a second… Zarc you can't be serious."

"Stop getting distracted, you've only just heard your Duel Spirits so…" Zarc started only for Serena to glare at him before she sighed.

"Well, this is a huge step so at the very least let me treat you to lunch." Serena offered. "You're taking the time to help me after all."

Zarc frowned before staring at Serena only to blink as a familiar girl's face appeared only to fade revealing Serena's in its place. "You… fine."

Serena nodded as her monsters vanished and the two of them walked out of the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Serena requested as she sat with Zarc in a small seafood restaurant. "Well, two things actually."

Zarc took a small bite of fish before turning to her. "What are they?"

"Well, when I heard Lunalight Cat Dancer it felt like she was calling my name." Serena admitted. "I think I'm starting to hear them but what I can't quite figure out is how to respond. Was that how you felt with your dragons?"

Zarc closed his eyes hearing that before frowning. "No, and it isn't just my dragons. I tried reaching out to anyone who would listen, and it was the spirits in my cards that answered my call."

Serena's eyes widened in shock. "Zarc, are you saying…"

Zarc's expression darkened. "What was your other question?"

"Oh… well I'm just worried about you, why didn't you eat anything?" Serena asked despite frowning.

"I'd prefer to spend as little time with humans as possible." Zarc explained. "You're admittedly… unique."

"Unique?" Serena inquired curiously before pausing. "Oh… you mean in the same way as Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri. We're unique because we were once Ray and she…"

"That's not it at all, you four are obviously aspects of Ray but… just forget it. We should head back; you have a lot of work to do." Zarc told her before pausing and noticing Serena was frowning. "You're not going to drop this are you?"

Serena stared at Zarc before closing her eyes. "Is it wrong to want to make amends?"

Zarc froze at that before looking down. "The past had nothing to do with you. You didn't even exist Serena."

Serena's eyes widened in shock at that.

"Yes, you were trained by Leo Akaba to be a Duel Soldier and were a pawn in his plot to both revive Ray and kill my aspects before they could reunite however you weren't involved in that. You also weren't the one who separated me from my dragons the first time." Zarc continued. "You have nothing to make amends for."

"Ray wasn't there for you, tore you from your dragons, and I'm a human just like the people who hurt you in the past, isn't that right?" Serena asked. "That's three things at least, not to mention I was the one to personally turn innocent people into cards. I'd say I have a lot to make amends for"

Zarc closed his eyes before sighing. "I need some time to think, we can get back to work tomorrow."

Serena stared at Zarc for a few moments before nodding. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed since then and Serena was sitting with Ruri, Rin, and Yuzu while looking at her cards only to frown and close her eyes.

"Serena?" Ruri inquired gently. "Is something wrong?"

Serena blinked before sighing. "Oh sorry. I was just trying to talk with my monsters. Do you mind if I ask you guys something?"

"Of course not." Yuzu answered while Rin nodded in agreement.

Serena took a breath before sighing. "Do any of you ever feel guilty for what he went through? I mean Zarc's supposed to be a horrible demon and yet the time he's spent helping me and the two duels we've had it… I don't know anymore."

Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri looked at each other in surprise before turning back to Serena.

"You know him better than any of us, so if you don't think he's the demon Leo Akaba told us then we'll believe you." Rin smiled. "Besides, if he's anything at all like them he can't be all bad."

Serena smiled. "You have a good point Rin. In that case, I think I have an idea."

As she said that Serena sent a brief message on her Duel Disc before closing her eyes in thought before getting a very short response from Zarc.

"Fine."

Serena smiled at that before getting up. "I'll see you guys later; I have something to take care of."

"Alright." Yuzu smiled. "See you later Serena."

Serena nodded before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc was waiting at the stadium before glancing at his Duel Disc and the message Serena had sent him.

"I know its sudden, but I wanted to thank you for everything you've done to help me out the past few days. Lunch, my treat?"

'What was I thinking saying fine to that? When she gets here, I'll just…' he thought before noticing Serena walk into the stadium. "There you are, I've given some more thought to your…"

"Don't even think about turning me down now Zarc." Serena interjected before sighing. "There's something I wanted to ask you anyway."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with communicating with your other Duel Spirits?" Zarc guessed. "It's not something most people are capable of, and even if it were why should I…"

"To teach younger duelists that their cards have feelings and hearts themselves… to prevent that tragedy from your past from repeating itself. There's only one person in all four dimensions who can pull off something like that and it would be you. If not for our sake, then for the monsters forced to fight each other."

Zarc paused hearing that before closing his eyes. "Do you honestly think that would change anything? Humans haven't changed, an exception here or there is hardly enough to make a difference."

"I don't know if it will or won't change anything Zarc." Serena admitted. "It might not do anything at all, but it could."

Zarc looked at Serena before sighing. "Alright, I'll consider it on three conditions,"

"Huh, what are they?" Serena inquired curiously.

"First, if I'm going to do this and actually try teaching people, you're going to do it with me." Zarc stated causing Serena's eyes to widen in shock before she nodded.

"Alright, I can help you out." Serena nodded. "What are the other conditions?"

Zarc smiled. "The second condition is that not one person over the age of eight is allowed to learn. You said it yourself, it would be younger duelists who haven't been brainwashed by another Duel School's teachings."

"That should be fair enough, but what about when they're older?" Serena inquired. "Or if they already attend a Duel School?"

"You're talking about those students of You Show Duel School, the ones my Standard, or I suppose now my Pendulum aspect knows correct?" Zarc questioned before closing his eyes in thought. "I'll give that some thought, though as for when they're older… they'll have to decide that for themselves."

Serena nodded in understanding. "And the last condition?"

Zarc paused at that before closing his eyes. "The final condition is you allow me to treat you this time."

"You… huh?" Serena asked in shock. "Zarc what are you talking about?"

"Do I need to spell it out to you? I'll be treating you to this lunch, let's just say… I have my reasons for doing so." Zarc told her.

Serena blinked in surprise before slowly nodding. "Alright, sure that's fine with me."

Zarc nodded back before closing his eyes. "In that case, shall we?"

"Alright, sure." Serena smiled as the two of them walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I trust you're fond of Italian food?" Zarc asked as they took their seats at the restaurant. "It is your favorite right?"

"Yeah but… how did you know that?" Serena inquired as she took a small bite of her pasta. "It's not exactly something I tell people."

"Your Duel Spirits… your Lunalight Cat Dancer to be specific." Zarc mentioned. "She mentioned you liked it."

Serena just nodded at that before turning to him. "Zarc… what exactly would I do to help you? I'm still only starting to get the hang of communicating with my Duel Spirits so to try and teach other people is beyond me."

"That's where you're wrong." Zarc told her. "First, if we do this it won't be for a long time due to all the preparations that need to be done, and second your Duel Spirits are able to help you with this too."

"That's a good point, maybe we can talk to Reiji or Yusho Sakaki. If nothing else, they might be able to help us get started." Serena admitted before smiling. "Then again, I think you'll be a great teacher for the younger duelists."

"Knowing how to communicate with my Duel Spirits for most of my life will help but that's only…" Zarc started only for Serena to shake her head.

"That's not what I meant, you're actually a really kind person." Serena smiled. "Even with everything that happened you're still patient and supportive. I think you'll be a great teacher."

Zarc's eyes widened slightly hearing that before he looked down. "I have my doubts, but we'll see what happens."

Serena nodded in agreement before closing her eyes. "Yeah, we will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks had passed since then and Serena was currently having a match with Zarc while keeping her eyes closed and just trusting her monsters to tell her what she should do.

"**He's coming from the left and there's an Action Card above you to the right."** Lunalight Cat Dancer told her as Serena nodded and jumped before reaching up to a floating platform as she swiped a card from it. **"It's Evasion."**

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion, to negate Supreme King Dragon Starve Venom's attack!" Serena called.

Zarc couldn't help but smirk seeing that. "I end my turn."

Serena drew her card before dropping from the platform as she felt Lunalight Purple Butterfly catch her. "Thanks."

"**I'm just glad you're alright."** Luanlight Purple Butterfly mentioned before pausing noticing the card Serena drew. **"He might not have used his scale or Supreme King Z-ARC this time, but you just drew the winning card, Polymerization."**

"Right, I activate the spell card Polymerization and use it to fuse Lunalight Black Sheep with Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Serena called as her two monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex. "The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

With the Fusion Monster's appearance Zarc smiled. 'She's come a long way.'

"I send Lunalight Purple Butterfly to the graveyard to give Panther Dancer an extra 1000 attack points, now attack Supreme King Dragon Starve Venom!" Serena called.

"**He's going for an Action Spell, there's one directly below you." **Panther Dancer told Serena before she nodded and dropped to the ground before feeling an Action Card

"I activate an Evasion of my own." Zarc called. "This…"

"Won't help you Zarc, I activate Over Sword. This not only gives my Panther Dancer 500 more points, but youo can't negate her attack." Serena smirked causing Zarc's eyes to widen as his monster shattered from the attack.

"That's it then, you win." Zarc noted calmly. "You've come a long way."

"It helps when you have a teacher who knows what he's talking about." Serena mentioned.

"It would seem so." Reiji Akaba agreed walking up to them as Serena took her blindfold off. "Everything's set and your class can begin whenever you're ready."

"How many people are there going to be?" Zarc inquired calmly. "I somehow doubt…"

"Twenty-five." Reiji answered. "Every one of them between the ages of five and eight like you asked as well."

"Twenty-five students?" Serena questioned in shock. "We might need a little more time."

Zarc turned to her. "You're doubting this will work out?"

"It's not that." Serena clarified. "I'm just a little surprised so many people would trust us when we don't have any teaching experience."

"Come with me." Zarc said simply before walking off causing Serena to blink before walking after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zarc, what did you want to talk to me about?" Serena asked after a few minutes of the two of them staring at a river.

"Do you know why I decided to teach you to communicate with your Duel Spirits in the first place?" Zarc inquired. "There were two conflicting reasons."

"Conflicting… what are you talking about?" Serena questioned.

Zarc turned to her. "I knew you and the other aspects of Ray could communicate with Duel Spirits because she had the ability as well. It was weaker than mine, but she could hear them. Yet, you're not Ray."

Serena's eyes widened slightly in shock. "Ray could… then should we just forget trying to…"

"That's not what I'm saying at all." Zarc interrupted before sighing. "Look, we apparently have twenty-five little kids who want to learn to communicate with their Duel Spirits."

"I know, but maybe it was just something you and Ray could do. Not something that anyone could learn." Serena admitted.

"That's possible, though I never imagined I would lose to someone in a duel and yet you forced me into a draw." Zarc pointed out before closing his eyes. "On top of that… never mind. We should make sure we're ready for those kids."

Serena frowned. "What were you going to say Zarc? I think I deserve at least that much."

Zarc stared at Serena for a moment before closing his eyes. "You're… special."

Serena's eyes widened hearing that only to smile. "Zarc… can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Zarc questioned only for Serena to gently embrace him and give him a small kiss. "Serena, what are you…"

"Do you love me?" Serena asked him hesitantly. "Because after all of this I… I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Zarc's eyes widened in shock before he closed his eyes. 'No, I don't love…'

Both Zarc and Serena froze at that as they heard four familiar voices trying to reassure Zarc that he can tell her the truth, that he loves her.

"Zarc… what's wrong?" Serena asked him. "Why are you…"

"You can't choose who you love Serena. It's that simple." Zarc answered calmly. "Be honest, if my aspects were still here you wouldn't love them all would you?"

Serena frowned hearing that. "You still just see me as a piece of Ray?"

"That's not…" Zarc started only to pause before frowning and looking down. "Does it change anything if I do or don't?"

"Of course, it changes everything!" Serena snapped. "I'm not Ray, and I never have been. She lived her life and I lived mine. We're different people, why don't you understand that?"

Zarc froze at that while Serena's eyes started to tear up. "Serena…"

She just wiped her eyes before frowning. "It's fine, I can't say it comes as a surprise. I'll see you in two days at that place."

With that she turned only for Zarc to put a hand on her shoulder. "Serena wait a minute."

She turned to him only for her eyes to widen as he kissed her. "You're right, you'd think after this time I would have figured that out."

Serena couldn't help but smirk. "Well I knew Yugo and he wasn't the sharpest so I can see you not getting it right away."

Zarc frowned before chuckling at that. "I can be compared to my aspects, but I can't compare you and Ray? Is that how it works?"

"I didn't say that." Serena smiled. "The difference is the personalities of your aspects came from you, and the same thing applies to me, Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri having our personalities come from Ray."

"I know, and while you all lived your own lives your personality is part of Ray's." Zarc smiled before frowning. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After saying that he walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later Zarc was sitting in what would soon be his classroom alongside Serena only for her to open the door. "Serena, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you for a minute before they get here."

Serena blinked. "Alright, what is it?"

Zarc just smiled before walking over and embracing her. "There's another difference between you and Ray that you didn't think about before."

"What do you mean? What diff…" Serena started only for Zarc to interrupt her with a kiss.

"Ray was one of my closest friends along with my dragons and always will be, but I fell in love with you." Zarc answered. "I don't really know when, it might have been when we first met. Does it really matter?"

Serena's eyes widened slightly before she smiled and kissed him. "I guess not. Then after today's class do you want to…"

"Actually, I do have something planned. I'll tell you about it later." Zarc smiled. "They'll be here soon."

Serena nodded before taking a breath as twenty-five little kids walked in talking excitedly to their cards before holding them to their ears causing her and Zarc to smile.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Zarc asked suddenly. "I can tell you're all excited but if you want to hear your Duel Spirits you need to pay attention to what we have to tell you."

"We can really hear them?" asked a five-year-old little girl.

Serena smiled. "Well it isn't easy but if you all try really hard and listen to what Zarc and I tell you I don't see why you wouldn't be able to."

All of the kids got even more excited hearing that before they sat down and took out their respective decks.

"Ok, first things first why don't you all pick a monster and bring it up for us to see?" Zarc suggested.

The kids all smiled before taking their decks and starting to look through them happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the last little boy left Zarc let out a sigh before frowning. "I hate you Serena."

Serena couldn't help but chuckle. "At least they're listening. Plus, you heard the hope in some of those monsters, I saw it on your face."

Zarc couldn't help but smile at that. "That's a fair point, and to be honest… well you were right. Seeing them like this, it honestly makes me hopeful that what happened won't be repeated."

Serena frowned before embracing Zarc. "We'll make sure it won't happen again. Today was a good sign that it might work out."

Zarc just smiled gently hearing that. "You have a good point."

Serena smiled gently at that only to blink when she felt him move something into her hand.

"Zarc, what is…" Serena started before her eyes widened. "Wait are you…"

"I am." Zarc answered quietly.

Serena smiled gently as she opened the small box Zarc gave her. "It's beautiful, but how did you get this?"

Zarc blushed slightly. "I asked Reiji for help yesterday… he bought the ring, but I was the one who picked it out. I don't exactly have the financial means yet, but you know I'm not the most patient person."

Serena couldn't help but laugh hearing that. "That's true, but my answer is yes. I will marry you."

"We didn't exactly date like a normal couple, do you care?" Zarc inquired only for Serena to turn and kiss him. "I'll take that as a no then."

"We didn't date, but I think all the time we spent together with you helping me get in touch with my Duel Spirits makes up for it." Serena smiled while Zarc gently put the ring onto her finger. "So… do you have any ideas for a wedding?"

Zarc just shook his head. "We'll figure out something though."

"I guess so." Serena nodded as they walked out of the room.

Zarc paused before closing his eyes. "Actually, I do have one small idea."

Serena turned to him hearing that. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe, we could have the ceremony outside?" Zarc suggested.

"An outdoor wedding, that actually sounds nice." Serena smiled.

"Well, that's one thing settled." Zarc admitted before the two of them chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He proposed?" Ruri questioned in shock. "Wow… I don't know what to say."

"Congratulations for one, but how are you going to plan a wedding while you two are teaching all those little kids how to communicate with their Duel Spirits?" Yuzu inquired.

"It's not easy that's for sure." Serena admitted. "So far, all we know is it should be outside and probably at night with the moonlight shining on us."

"That sounds so romantic." Rin smiled. "Maybe a lakeside ceremony?"

Serena closed her eyes in thought before smiling. "That sounds nice. I'll talk with Zarc about it. Well, him and Reiji."

"Why would you talk with Reiji about your wedding plans?" Ruri inquired.

"Zarc and I don't have a huge amount of money for the ceremony and what comes after. A place to live for example, so he was helping out with that." Serena explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Yuzu admitted. "I'm guessing you two will stay in the Fusion Dimension though?"

"Probably, it is my home and Zarc was technically born there." Serena nodded before closing her eyes. "There's more than just Duel Academy there after all. Plus, it's where the two of us first met, even if we haven't been back since that day."

Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu all nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you and Zarc need anything just let us know, ok?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, I will." Serena smiled gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few months since that day and at Serena's suggestion she and Zarc had taken their students outside for one of their classes.

"It's… incredible." Zarc whispered watching the little kids smiling and showing each other their cards and talking with each other and their Duel Spirits. "Even the ones who had trouble before…"

Serena smiled. "Well it helps when they had people supporting them, and your dragons and my Lunalight monsters helped too."

Zarc chuckled at that before embracing his fiancée. "True, and we have something special this Saturday. I'm honestly surprised everything worked out."

"You and me both, but the stars aligned for us." Serena smiled. "Plus, after everything we went through to get to this point I think we deserve it."

Zarc frowned slightly at that. "I'm not entirely sure we…"

"Don't start that again." Serena frowned. "After everything we've been through, we do deserve this Zarc. Bad things happened, I'm not saying they didn't, but we survived them all and now we're only a few days away from getting married."

Zarc stared at Serena before just smiling and kissing her. "Ok, you have a point Serena. I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed, this is a lot different from anything we've experienced before."

"That's true, it's a new experience for both of us and the fact that we didn't technically date only adds to that." Serena admitted. "Then again as nervous as I am, I know we're going through it together so that's always a good thing."

Zarc couldn't help but smile happily hearing that. "You're right, in fact… yes?"

A little girl had run up to them. "Mr. Zarc, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can. What is it?" Zarc inquired kneeling down next to her.

"My Dancing Fairy acts different from my big sister's." the girl said. "Is that normal?"

Zarc smiled. "Yes, even though they're the same monster the spirit may be different."

The little girl nodded. "Ok."

With that she ran off with a smile as Serena closed her eyes and smiled herself before gently leaning on Zarc's shoulder as he gently wrapped an arm around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc looked up at the stars before taking a slow breath. "It won't be long now… but at the same time I…"

Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned to see Reiji approaching him. "Are you ready? The ceremony will begin soon."

Zarc just nodded with a small sigh. "Yeah… I know it will. The four of them picked an amazing night for this."

"True, although you're unwilling to go through with it." Reiji noted thoughtfully. "Am I wrong?"

"It's not that." Zarc told him. "Serena is an amazing person and the idea of marrying her is incredible… it's just…"

Reiji closed his eyes and just nodded. "If you don't want to go through with this, you should tell her. Nobody else can or will Zarc."

With that he walked off leaving Zarc on his own.

Zarc just looked up at the stars before taking another slow breath. "I don't know if this is the right thing to do… but at this point the only way to know is to go and wait for her. Right you guys?"

Four reassuring roars echoed in his mind before Zarc smiled and made his way towards the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena closed her eyes. "You guys… maybe we're rushing into this. Zarc and I haven't had one date yet."

Yuzu gently put a hand on her shoulder. "That's true, you haven't. Though I don't think that really matters Serena."

"She's right, and even if you two didn't technically have any dates you spent a lot of time together." Ruri pointed out. "Plus, you could call him teaching you how to talk with your Duel Spirits as kind of being dates."

"That's pushing it Ruri, I wouldn't call them dates." Serena pointed out before sighing. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, you love Zarc don't you?" Rin inquired.

"Of course, I do. He's an amazing person and completely different from the demon the Professor claimed during the war." Serena answered immediately causing Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu to all smile.

"Well, that settles that." Ruri smiled.

"Yeah, it definitely does." Yuzu nodded in agreement while Rin smiled too.

Serena stared at her counterparts before smiling. "I guess you're right, so then should we head over to the lake? I think the moon will be shining on it pretty soon."

"If you think you're ready." Yuzu answered.

"I just need a minute." Serena admitted before her counterparts nodded and walked down towards the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc looked up at the moon and stars for what felt like the hundredth time before glancing back to the small tents where Serena was getting ready alongside her counterparts only to sigh as there was still no sign of them. "I should have figured this would happen."

Suddenly he noticed Rin, Ruri, and Yuzu walking up to take their places as they all had small smiles on their faces.

"She'll be here in a minute Zarc." Ruri mentioned. "This is just a really big day so she's taking a little bit of time."

"Are you feeling alright?" Yuzu asked him.

"I'm fine." Zarc answered calmly.

"Well, if you're sure." Rin said thoughtfully. "If it means anything, I think you two will be happy together."

"Maybe… we'll have to wait and see what happens." Zarc replied thoughtfully as he looked up at the moon. "If nothing else, it's beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, it is." Ruri smiled in agreement just as Serena arrived in a white dress as she slowly walked down to take her place next to Zarc.

"Sorry, I just wanted to take a minute to prepare for this." Serena explained.

"It's fine, but Serena… do you want to do this? I would understand if…" Zarc started only for Serena to smile warmly.

"I do, I love you Zarc and that's all there is to it." Serena told him causing Zarc to blink before smiling.

"I guess you have a point." Zarc nodded before quickly squeezing Serena's hand gently as a man in a white robe approached them.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Zarc, and Serena in matrimony." the man in the white robe stated. "Before we begin does anyone have a reason as to why these two should not be wed?"

The silence that followed brought relieved smiles to Zarc and Serena's faces.

"It doesn't look like anyone does." Serena mentioned as Zarc nodded in agreement.

The man in the white robe nodded calmly. "I see, then do you Zarc take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Zarc stared at Serena just as the moonlight reflecting off the lake lit up her face causing him to smile. "I do."

The man in the white robe nodded hearing that. "And do you Serena take Zarc to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Serena met Zarc's gaze before closing her eyes. "I do."

The man in the white robe nodded yet again. "I see, then I know pronounce you husband and wife."

With those words Zarc and Serena gently took their rings and placed them on each other's fingers before sharing a gentle kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, do you think mommy will like it?" asked a silver haired girl with green eyes.

Zarc chuckled picking her up. "Well Luna if you made it, I'm sure she will."

Luna giggled happily at that before showing him a moonstone bracelet. "My monsters helped me make it. It isn't super pretty, but it reminds me of mommy, and they made it prettier too."

Zarc smiled. "Well, we'll find out on her birthday, won't we? For now, go put it away so we can go to dinner ok?"

Luna nodded happily before running upstairs as Zarc closed his eyes. 'This wasn't a mistake; it was the greatest decision of my life.'

With that thought Zarc waited for his daughter to walk down so they could join Serena in the car.

(Apologies for the declining quality of these, there are still a few more to go and with any luck they will improve with the final ones. If you have any suggestions for a one-shot feel free to leave a review or PM me. See you in the next one.)


End file.
